


flowers and chocolates

by iwasfollowingyou



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Chocolate, Confessions, Donna is Donna, Flowers, GAY RIGHTS!, M/M, Secret Admirer, josh HATES valentines day, ngl this is very dialogue heavy but what can ya do, sam seaborn is involved, these stupid flirty boys, until u know, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasfollowingyou/pseuds/iwasfollowingyou
Summary: josh has a secret admirer. donna enjoys it immensely.





	flowers and chocolates

“ _Joshuaaaa_ ,” Donna sang as she appeared in his doorway. He looked up, a scowl already on his face. Refusing to let it deter her, she produced a handful of roses from behind her back. Josh raised an eyebrow.

“I’m flattered, Donna, really, but we’ve had this discussion before. I know you’re tragically in love with me. I’m just not interested.”

She rolled her eyes and set the flowers down on his desk. “They’re not from me, dumbass.”

He set the binder he had been reading through down on the desk and moved his chair closer to get a better look at the flowers. “Who are they from?”

“There’s no card.” Donna shrugged. Her lips spread into a grin. “You have a secret admirer.”

“Don’t be stupid,” he scoffed.

“You totally do.”

“Are we in middle school?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes you act like you’re still twelve.” He grabbed a rubber band off his desk and flicked it at her. She glared at him. “Thank you for proving my point.”

He picked up the flowers and examined them, making sure there was no card or tag attached to them that Donna had missed. Unfortunately, though, she was right. They were completely bare. He sniffed them briefly and shrugged.

“You want them?”

“Me?”

“Yeah. What am I going to do with a bunch of roses?”

“If you don’t want them, I guess I’ll take them. I think it’s cute, though. Someone has a crush on you.”

“I’m a grown man, Donna. Grownups don’t have crushes. Or need flowers. Valentine’s Day is a bullshit holiday, anyway.”

“You’re just saying that because no one loves you.”

He looked at her with the most annoyed expression he could muster, but she just smiled and picked up the flowers. He kicked her out of the office, and she reluctantly did as she was told. He grabbed his binder and pen again, returning to reading over the information about the proposal of an environmental group to enact stricter carbon emission regulations. It was exhaustingly boring, and as much as he tried to focus, his mind continued to wander.

There wasn’t a single person he could think of that would send him roses on Valentine’s Day. He hadn’t been on a date in almost six months. No one inside the West Wing would have any reason to send him gifts. He was still convinced half of the staff hated him, and the majority of those who didn’t _hate_ him only _tolerated_ him. No one would waste their money on sending him flowers. Not that he _wanted_ flowers — or even cared about Valentine’s Day. It was a stupid corporate holiday, designed to make people feel guilty and buy their significant others stupid, cheap gifts that were going to be thrown away the next day. Josh hadn’t been in a relationship or had a date on February fourteenth since he was in college. He almost pitied adults who still cared about the holiday.

When he wandered out of his office a while later to ask her to make a call to a congressman from Michigan, she had found a vase for the flowers, but the bouquet was bigger than he remembered it being. He cleared his throat, and she turned towards him.

“Are there _more_?”

She nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. Josh groaned internally. “Yeah.”

“Who’s delivering these?”

“One of the interns. I don’t know her name.”

“If she comes back again, tell her to tell whoever it is to knock it off.”

“You have no holiday spirit, Josh.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Holiday spirit is for Christmas.”

“Holiday spirit can be for any holiday. Let some joy into your heart.” She stood up to organize some folders in the filing cabinet, humming quietly.

“I have plenty of joy in my heart. I just don’t like Valentine’s Day.”

“I feel like that would change if someone actually wanted to go out with you.”

“Plenty of people want to go out with me,” he responded indignantly.

Donna glanced over her shoulder at him. “When was the last time you had a date?”

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with this conversation.”

“You need to get some. Maybe if you did, you wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time.”

He stammered for a second. “Donna!”

“Yes?” she asked innocently.

“You can’t just say things like that.”

“You can’t say that I’m wrong, though.” Josh tried to protest, but Donna clearly wasn’t listening. She returned to her work. “What if they send you chocolates?”

Josh had to think about that. “I don’t want any more presents.”

“Even chocolate?”

“They’re not going to send me chocolates.”

“They could.”

He rolled his eyes. “Moving on…”

“Was there a reason you came out of your lair?”

“Yeah. I need you to put in a call to Congressman Baker about this carbon emissions thing. It’s gonna make people in Detroit super unhappy, so I want to talk to him about it.”

“You want a meeting or just a phone call?”

“Meeting, if he’s got a chance today.”

“Got it. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Shut up.”

Donna had somehow turned everyone in the White House against him. Everywhere he went, there were more flowers, and several assistants had decorated their desks with little paper hearts. People kept wishing him a happy Valentine’s Day, which wasn’t something that normal people did. He was inching closer and closer to losing it. Donna’s enjoyment of the holiday seemed to be directly proportional to the level of Josh’s aggravation. He was seriously considering firing her, but then he remembered that he had no clue where she put anything, so he was stuck with her for the time being.

As he was leaving his office to go to meet with Toby, she thrust a heart-shaped box at him, a shit-eating grin on her face. He took the box and looked down at it.

“What is this?”

“Chocolates,” she responded casually. “For you.”

“Lovely.” He rolled his eyes, deciding not to feed into her joy, and took the box with him as he walked to the communications bullpen. Ginger smiled warmly as she greeted him. There was a vase of flowers on her desk, too. He gritted his teeth as he said hello.

Sam was working at his desk, and Josh knocked lightly on the doorframe. Sam looked up and smiled.

“Hey,” he said lightly. Josh walked into the room and dropped the box of chocolates onto Sam’s desk.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What’s this?”

“Chocolates.”

“…you bought me chocolates?”

Josh felt his cheeks flush, and he shook his head quickly. “No! I mean, no, they’re — I don’t know who they’re from, actually. Donna keeps giving me more of these bullshit gifts. She says they’re from a secret admirer, but I’m pretty sure she’s just messing with me.”

“Bullshit gifts?”

“Flowers. Chocolates.” He gestured at the box. “Stupid Valentine’s stuff.”

Sam nodded, pulled the top off of the box, and examined the chocolates carefully before selecting one and popping it into his mouth. He made a pleased noise and swallowed it before saying, “They’re good, at least. Try one.”

He pushed the box back towards Josh, who picked one at random and bit half off. He made a face, and Sam laughed quietly.

“Not good?”

“I hate coconut.” Josh dropped the other half of the chocolate into Sam’s trash can and stole the water bottle off of his desk to wash the taste out of his mouth.

“That’s gross,” Sam whined.

“I’m desperate.”

“I could be sick.”

“You’re not.”

“How do you know?”

Josh wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before screwing the top back onto the water bottle. “Sam, you have never in your life gotten sick without getting the worst stuffed up nose I’ve ever heard. When you’re sick, people can hear you sniffling from the Capitol Building.”

“It’s not _that_ bad.”

“Oh, but it is.” Josh smiled. “You can have the rest of those, if you want.”

“Are you trying to make me fat, Lyman?”

“Yeah. It’ll make me look better in comparison.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re doing fine for yourself.”

Josh ignored the fact that the comment made his cheeks warm again. “Anyway, it’s Valentine’s Day. Indulge yourself, and all that jazz.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in Valentine’s Day.”

“I don’t. It’s the world’s stupidest holiday.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “I beg to differ.”

“Name one holiday that’s more worthless than Valentine’s Day,” he challenged, jutting his chin out.

“Static electricity day.”

Josh snorted. “That’s not a real thing.”

“It is. There’s also national holidays for almost every fruit you can think of.”

“Alright, well, let me know when it’s National Strawberry Day and we can have a whole celebration.”

“February twenty-seventh,” Sam responded.

Josh blinked in surprise. “You’re like a walking encyclopedia, you know that? It’s kind of freaky. But impressive.”

Sam smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “I just have a good memory.”

“Yeah.” Josh smiled at him. “Enjoy the chocolates.”

“I’ll share them with people. Thanks, Josh. And happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, go to hell.” Sam laughed, and Josh shook his head, unable to resist smiling at Sam’s comment. The smile lingered as he left Sam’s office and entered Toby’s, Sam’s soft laughter following him.

———

“Josh.”

“I told you to quit bothering me.”

“Josh.”

“Go away.”

“ _Josh_.”

“What?” he finally asked with a slight groan. He looked up at Donna, whose face was covered by an impressive spread of flowers. She peeked around them to make eye contact with him, and he could tell that even she was a bit surprised by this particular bouquet.

“What the hell are those?”

“More flowers.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“Can I please set them down?”

“I don’t want them.”

She walked in and set them down on the desk anyway, then stepped back and pushed a few stray pieces of hair out her eyes. “I think your secret admirer has a bit more than just a crush on you.”

Josh shook his head. “Would you quit it with the secret admirer stuff already?”

“There’s a card this time. And another box of chocolates.” She held out the box. It was smaller than the first, but still obnoxiously red and heart-shaped.

He sighed, standing up to reach into the flowers and pull out a small card. Infuriatingly, all it said was _Happy Valentine’s Day_. He didn’t recognize the handwriting, but it looked like it was from a woman, based on the loopy, cursive-like letters. He turned it around to show Donna.

“Recognize it?”

She considered it for a moment but eventually shook her head. “Not sure. I don’t have everyone’s handwriting memorized, but it doesn’t look like any that I would know.”

“Josh, do you have a secret valentine that none of us know about?” CJ asked from the doorway. Josh fell back into his chair and looked towards the ceiling, muttering under his breath.

“Josh has a secret admirer,” Donna said, pleased. Josh groaned. She really wasn’t going to let that one go.

CJ laughed quietly and walked in, taking the card out of Donna’s hand. Josh rubbed his temples, wanting nothing more than the flowers to be removed from his office and everyone to leave him alone.

“They’re pretty.” CJ admired the flowers, leaning down to smell them.

“You can have them,” Josh told her. “Take them. Please.”

“Are you allergic or something?”

“He’s allergic to joy, love, and happiness,” Donna answered for him.

Josh rolled his eyes. “Just because I don’t like Valentine’s Day…”

“Oh, lighten up and have some _fun_ , Josh. It’s not every day you get a secret admirer.”

“I don’t have a secret admirer!”

“The flowers beg to differ,” Donna shot back, a cocky smile on her lips. “Why else would you be getting a bunch of flowers and chocolates with no name attached?”

“I haven’t ruled out that it’s you messing with me.”

Donna shook her head. “You know I don’t have the funds to buy you a bunch of pointless Valentine’s Day gifts, as much joy as I know that would bring you. Plus, it only would have been funny the first few times. Once you hit a dozen roses, it’s no longer a joke. I think someone here is into you, Joshua. Shockingly.”

“Don’t get his hopes up, Donna, he’ll think someone is actually attracted to him.”

“Why are you all so abusive?” Josh whined.

“You need to be knocked down a few pegs every once in a while. We keep you in check.”

“Will you just take the flowers and get out? I have actual work to do, as hard as that is to believe.”

With only mild complaining, CJ took the flowers, and she and Donna, the box of chocolates in her hand, left the room. Josh got up from his desk to close the door, then ran a hand through his hair. If he got one more Valentine’s present, there was a high chance that he was actually going to go insane. Unless whoever was messing with him came forward about it, he was going to spend the next couple of days tearing his hair out. It simply wasn’t professional. Adults were open about their feelings. They didn’t send cryptic flowers and chocolates. They _talked_ to each other.

 _Yeah, that’s rich,_ a voice in the back of Josh’s mind said, and he angrily muttered at it to shut up. Adults didn’t have to talk about _everything_. At least he wasn’t sending boxes of chocolates to a specific someone’s office. He would rather have someone have feelings for him and say nothing than send him anonymous gifts on the most bullshit holiday of the year.

Luckily for him, the rest of the day passed without another incident. Whoever had been sending them must have either given up or run out of gifts. He gathered his stuff together and shoved a couple folders into his backpack to look at once he got home, then pulled his coat off and left the office, turning the light off as he exited. The bullpen was pretty much empty, even Donna having gone home (not until Josh had forced her, of course, as she had been determined to stick around just in case more presents came), but he still glanced around warily before walking over to her desk and leaning down to smell the large of collection of flowers that had overtaken a good percentage of the surface area. He had to admit they were nice, even if they were a stupid gift for a stupid holiday.

Toby’s office door was closed, and the light was off, but Sam’s desk lamp was still burning brightly, casting shadows around his office. Josh cleared his throat.

“No plans tonight?” he asked casually.

Sam shook his head as he looked up from his computer. “Would I still be here if I did?”

Josh checked his watch. “Oh, shit. I didn't realize it was so late.”

Sam laughed softly. “Why are you still here?”

“I had some stuff to finish up from last week that I didn’t have time for over the weekend. I think I’m caught up now, though.” He stepped farther into Sam’s office. The heart-shaped box was still sitting on his desk, and Josh pulled the top off and examined the chocolates carefully.

“The round ones are the coconut,” Sam told him as he returned to typing. “Square is caramel. You like those, right?”

Josh nodded, picking out a square one and eating it. Sam had been right earlier — they were pretty good. They were definitely higher quality than Josh would have guessed, and he felt a little guilty about passing them off to Sam when whoever had sent them had clearly spent more than a couple of dollars.

“No date tonight, either?” Sam glanced up at Josh over the top of his glasses. Josh snorted.

“As if.”

“You never know.”

Josh shook his head. “I can guarantee I’m never going to have a Valentine’s Day date.”

“Because it’s a bullshit holiday?”

“Because I don’t have anyone to go out with,” he admitted quietly, then immediately regretted it. He hadn’t meant to sound so pathetic, and Sam was giving him a sympathetic look.

“You could find someone if you tried,” Sam responded easily, like it was absolutely nothing. Josh half-smiled.

“Thanks.”

“I’m serious.”

His cheeks flushed again, and he silently cursed, hoping that the dim light of the room would hide it. “Unless Donna was actually right about my ‘secret admirer,’ I don’t think there’s anyone who wants to go out with me. My skills in the relationship department are particularly lacking.”

Sam shrugged. “You’ve got time. I’m sure there’s someone out there for you.”

“I’m almost forty.” He shuddered as he said it.

“The average human lifespan is seventy-five years. You still have almost forty more.”

“Great. I’m halfway through, and I haven’t settled down yet.”

“Lots of people don’t get married until they’re way past forty, Josh. Don’t be so dramatic.” Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Plus, we’re almost the same age. I’m not married either. Does that make me pathetic?”

“You have a few more years left than I do. And you were engaged.”

“Yeah, and look at what happened to that.”

Josh shrugged. “Your dating pool is twice the size of mine.”

“I don’t think that makes my chances much better, honestly.”

“You’re hot. And smart. And have a good job. If you ask me, you’re doing alright. All you would need to do to get into a relationship is step outside.”

Sam averted his eyes, but Josh could see that he was smiling. “Same for you.”

“You don’t have to flatter me, Seaborn.”

“I’m not saying it to stroke your ego, you know.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Josh took a seat in the chair near Sam’s door, watching him as he worked. Sam remained invested in whatever it was that he was writing, but spared occasional glances, always combined with a soft smile, at Josh. Josh leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes for a minute. He could have gone home; he didn’t know why he was still in Sam’s office, long after almost everyone else had left the building. But Sam’s office was warm, and the rhythmic clacking of the keyboard was more relaxing than Josh would have usually found it. He felt himself starting to drift off and did his best to stay awake for a few more minutes, but he eventually let his tiredness overtake him.

He had no idea how long he had been asleep when Sam’s hand shaking his shoulder pulled him out of his dream. He shook his head and blinked slowly, looking up at Sam.

“Hey,” he murmured. “I'm heading out. You ready to go?”

“What time is it?” Josh asked groggily.

Sam checked his watch. “Just past midnight.”

“Jesus.” Josh let his head fall back. Sam laughed quietly, squeezing Josh’s shoulder. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay. It was kind of nice to have the company. Even if you weren’t speaking.”

“It’s not Valentine’s Day anymore.”

Sam tilted his head slightly. “You’re right. Is that bad?”

“No. I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“You’ve mentioned.” The fact that he looked a little disappointed by that statement must have just been Josh hallucinating from exhaustion or something. Same furrowed his eyebrows slightly. “Hey, maybe your secret admirer will have given up. I’m sure everyone in the building knows how much you hated it.”

Josh stood up and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. “You know something? I didn’t really mind all that much.”

“Really?” Sam asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah. It was kind of flattering, to be honest. It was just Donna teasing me that was setting me off.”

“Makes sense, I guess. But you know she didn’t mean any of it.”

“I just wish I knew who it was.”

“Yeah, me too.” Sam turned off the light as they walked out. Josh glanced over at him. He was chewing his bottom lip and keeping his gaze stubbornly away from Josh’s.

Josh cleared his throat lightly. “Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam still didn’t look at him.

“Do you know something about my secret admirer that I don’t?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You did the little eyebrow thing when you brought it up.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “What eyebrow thing?”

“That.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“When you’re hiding something, you make this face like you’re on the verge of being constipated.” He didn’t know why he explained it that way, but he guessed that based on Sam’s reaction, he didn’t catch onto the fact that Josh found it extremely endearing.

“Thanks for that.”

Josh shook his head. “I just meant—”

“It’s okay.” Sam smiled at him. “No worries.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“About what?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Samuel, do you know who my secret admirer is?”

“…no.”

Josh stopped walking just as they reached the door. “You’re a bad liar, you know that?”

“I’m a good liar. I have a law degree.”

“So do I.”

“I’m a good liar,” he repeated.

“Not to me. I can read you like a book, Seaborn.”

The corner of Sam’s mouth twitched up, and he shook his head. “Not always.”

“Come on, tell me. I won’t tell them you told.”

“You’re such a middle schooler.”

“Yeah, Donna and I already went over this. Come on.” He nudged Sam with his elbow. “Tell me.”

Sam shook his head again. “I don’t want to. They made it anonymous because they were scared they were going to make you uncomfortable. I think they’d rather forget this ever happened.”

“Is it a woman? Is that why?” If it was, he would be able to go up to whoever she was and say _Thanks but no thanks, not interested_. But if it was a man… he didn’t know what he would do. Depending on who it was, he maybe, just maybe, might be interested. But at the moment, Josh had his heart set on one person in particular. Whoever the flowers ended up being from, chances were he would just tell them he was flattered but uninterested.

Sam shrugged, then said unconvincingly, “I dunno.”

“Samuel,” Josh whined.

“What?”

“Tell me.”

“No. I don’t want you to harass them tomorrow or something. It was just a silly Valentine’s Day thing. I’m sure it won’t happen again.”

“Oh, come on, I’m not that much of an asshole.” Sam looked at Josh pointedly. “I’m not! I wouldn’t be that mean. Come on, Sam. If I have the chance to actually get a date for once… I might not end up old and alone, after all.”

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on a bunch of flowers.”

“It was actually more than two dozen roses, which I will say is pretty romantic, as cliché as it is.”

“Okay, two dozen red roses is—”

“How do you know they’re all red?”

“Are they not?”

“They are, but that’s not the point. You knew—”

Sam shook his head, cheeks getting slightly pink. “I didn’t _know_. I just assumed because that’s usually what people give other people for Valentine’s Day. It’s not that much of a stretch.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“As I was saying, it’s a lot of pressure to put on two dozen roses and two boxes of chocolates.”

Josh turned to face him fully. “…two boxes?”

“What?”

“I didn’t tell you about the second box.”

Sam’s face went a little pale. “Did — did I say two boxes? I meant—”

“Sam.”

“I misspoke, I didn’t mean—”

“Samuel.”

“Obviously I wouldn’t know that—”

“Sam!” Josh grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him towards the policy bullpen. The door swung shut behind them, shielding them from the view of the security guard in the lobby.

“I didn’t—”

“ _Sam_. For the love of God, shut up.”

Sam’s mouth snapped shut, and he nodded, but he was looking down at his feet now. Josh squeezed his arm, but Sam shook him off. Josh sighed. Sam scuffed his shoe against the floor, head hanging pathetically. Josh gently slipped his hand underneath Sam’s chin and used two fingers to lift his head up, then dropped his hand to his side. They finally met eyes, and Sam visibly swallowed.

“Sam.”

He nodded wordlessly.

“Can you honest with me?”

Another nod.

“Were you my stupid secret admirer?”

No movement for a moment. Sam glanced away, but Josh moved to stay in his eye-line.

“Sam, come on.”

He sighed and finally nodded. “Yes,” he whispered.

Josh grinned. “It was you?”

“Yes,” Sam repeated. “I’m sorry. I know you hate Valentine’s Day, but I thought…”

“God, you’re fucking _cheesy_ , Seaborn.” Josh laughed softly. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t want… you hate this stuff. I didn’t want you to think I was weird or creepy or something. I thought maybe if I made them anonymous, then you would just accept them and move on. I didn’t want it to be a whole thing.”

“You sent me a whole bunch of red roses and two boxes of chocolate. You didn’t think that was a _thing_?”

“I don’t know.”

“Samuel…” His grin widened. “Do you like me?”

Sam cleared his throat. “I kind of thought that was obvious, honestly. With all the flowers and everything. Yeah, Josh, I like you. You dumbass.” The spark had returned to his eye, and he was smiling slightly.

Josh’s cheeks got warm _again_ , and he would have been annoyed by the effect that Sam had on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Sam liked him. Sam had sent him cheesy Valentine’s Day gifts. Sam Seaborn was a cliché rom-com love interest, and he liked Josh. Josh was smiling so widely that it was beginning to hurt, but he couldn’t make himself stop. Sam was looking at him with the softest expression Josh had ever seen, and Josh really, really wanted to kiss him. He cleared his throat lightly.

“I’m the dumbass? You’re the one who sent me _anonymous Valentine’s presents_ , you fucking cliché.”

“How was I supposed to know if you would accept them?”

Josh shook his head. “Sam, if I knew it was you, I would have marched right over to your office and told you to stop being so stupid.”

“You… do you like me?”

“Obviously.” Josh laughed. “How did you even manage this? Someone had to be in on it.”

Sam’s cheeks went redder. “A couple of the communications interns. And… Donna.”

“ _Donna?_ ” Josh repeated. Sam nodded. “That little… I’m gonna kill her. I can’t believe you got Donna to work against me like this.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “It wasn’t that hard. She enjoys torturing you. And she thought it was cute.”

“Is that why she was so annoying today?”

“Probably.”

“You’re an evil mastermind.”

“I don’t think I’m _evil_.”

“How long have you been planning this?”

Sam shrugged. “A couple weeks. It’s not that intricate, you know.”

“…how long have you liked me?”

He cleared his throat, averting his gaze again. Josh waited patiently, rocking slightly back and forth on the balls of his feet. Sam remained uncharacteristically quiet. Josh poked his chest, and Sam met his eyes. Josh tilted his head expectantly. Sam finally sighed. “Since Iowa.”

“That’s — you’ve liked me for _two years_?”

“Sorry.”

“What the hell are you apologizing for?”

“I — I’m not sure.”

“Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re pretty when you’re embarrassed.”

Sam opened his mouth again, but before he could speak, Josh grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in, pressing their lips together. Sam, surprised, made a soft noise against his mouth, but he relaxed quickly, his hands settling on Josh’s waist as he returned the kiss. Josh grinned against his lips before pulling away.

“Still don’t have any plans tonight?” he asked, smirking slightly.

“It’s one in the morning.”

“Gives us six hours before we have to be back here.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Josh smiled innocently. “I have a few ideas.”

Though he would never have admitted it to anyone, Valentine’s Day was a much less bullshit holiday when Sam Seaborn was involved.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a cute samjosh valentine's day fic so i did (this was written much quicker than my fics usually are so pls don't judge it too harshly I wasn't aiming for a work of great literature). i really can't get enough of these stupid dumb idiot boys they're too in love,, also follow my twitter @samuelseaborn for stupid ww tweets and gay content uwu


End file.
